Era de la Nueva República
La Era de la Nueva República,Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual fue el período de tiempo que siguió inmediatamente a la Era del Imperio. Estuvo marcado por el surgimiento y el gobierno de la Nueva República democrática, que se estableció gradualmente después de la derrota del fascista Imperio Galáctico en Endor.Consecuencias Aunque ese período fue principalmente una era de paz, la falta de vigilancia del gobierno condujo a la fragmentación política, lo que a su vez permitió el surgimiento de la Primera Orden. Apariciones *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DK Readers)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Scholastic)'' *''Star Wars: Trials on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious Criminals'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Periodos de tiempo